Poptropican
' Poptropicans '''are the virtual equivalent of humans in Poptropica. Your avatar is also a Poptropican. They can become Poptropica Members which have certain special privileges. Poptropicans Description Poptropicans are small, neckless, human-like people that can run fast, jump high and drive. Their heads float around, only to be held up by an invisible force, similar to the '''Bobble Head'. Their heads can also come off when angered (they fly up into the air and come back instantly, after a few bounces). However, in Virus Hunter Island it is shown that they do have necks. Somehow, their hair is not completely attached, either. Their heads also catch up with them when falling, but not as fast as their body. Also poptropicans seem unable to die proven by poptropican characters jumping off high buildings and surviving major crashes (Cryptids Island) without a scratch, though they still can get hurt. However, despite them being seemingly immortal, they can still die as shown in various islands such as Ghost Story Island. Also, they have an ability in challenges that is if they die or are caught, they can start over again. In reality, what's done is done. In the comic Zomberry: Day Zero, explaining why the outbreak began in Zomberry Island, it depicts Poptropicans with normal sized arms, hands, normal legs, and the ability to wear shoes (Poptropicans have the ability to wear shoes, but they choose not to unless necessary such as in Wimpy Boardwalk Island). They can turn into Vampires or Zomberries and can also have super powers. They can have abnormally colored skin and hair. In the arcade in the Poptropica Museum, a Poptropican will lose one of it's lives by simply falling or hitting an obstacle. The less you hit an obstacle, the higher score you get (Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS). Poptropicans obviously aren't the only ones inhabiting Poptropica. Perfect replicas of Greg Heffley, Nate Wright, Charles Schulz, and Jack and Annie inhabit Poptropica (Wimpy Wonderland Island, Wimpy Boardwalk Island, Big Nate Island, Great Pumpkin Island, Red Dragon). Some Poptropican products are trademarks, but some are Poptropican versions of popular culture. For example, the Mona Lisa is made with a Poptropican head by Poptropica's Leonardo Da Vinci. Many toys, wallpapers, and other evidence seen in Islands proves that Poptropicans, when not shown with rock hands, have four fingers. This means that perhaps the rock hands is just an illusion because Poptropicans are far away (Zomberry: Day Zero, Lego CUUSOO Wallpaper, Poptropica Blimp). This is supported by the fact that Poptropicans have fingerprints (Spy Island),and the fact that Joe Stockman was shown to have fingers in Virus Hunter Island. However, in Back Lot Island and on a Pop Quiz, it is mentioned that Poptropicans don't have thumbs. This means it is possible that while Poptropicans have fingers, they lack opposable thumbs. Poptropicans look slightly similar in appearance to the 1993 Rugrats cartoon characters. Names Poptropican's names identify the user. Poptropicans have screen names other than their usernames. The screen names consist of two words.The first word is an adjective, such as Fun, Neat, Zany, etc. Then a noun is added, such as Hawk, Bird, Sword, etc. Some people, however, were able to get different names (see Glitches/Coding). Occasionally, more than one Poptropican can have the same name. However, on rare cases, the Poptropican's name will only have one word. Islands Poptropica's islands are where poptropicans can discover and solve mysteries.You can get a medal and 50 credits (before, they were 75 credits) when you finish an island. In some point of the adventure, you receive or find an item that you can use for later on. Some of the items you can even wear around the island! But most are specific items that you cannot use in another island. There is a map where you can see the names of the places you visited on an island. Right under the map at the left side there is a button that will restart your island that you're on. There is also multiplayer rooms to friend, chat, and battle by playing games with other poptropicans from around the world. Sometimes there are advertisements in the main street. There are quests that instead of credits and a medal, when you complete the task you get prizes that you can wear or use around any island. Currently there are 41 islands(excluding 24 Carrot Beta Carrotene). Below are the first few of the 36 islands. Early Poptropica Island Early Poptropica is the very first island in Poptropica. There people will meet pilgrims where poptropica today descended from. They had lost: *'a pig' *'a water bucket' *'a signal flag' There you will search for those items. In some point you will meet a giant spider who kidnapped the pig and a purple giant looking for his golden egg. Now you have 4 things to find! This is a description about the island: "Poptropica's oldest inhabitants have a problem: someone's been stealing their stuff! To return what's rightfully theirs, you'll explore creepy sewers, pitch-black caverns, and even a giant's garden in the clouds. See how it all began with the very first Poptropica Island: Early Poptropica!" Shark Tooth Island Shark Tooth Island is the second island completed in poptropica. The inhabitants of the island are being troubled by a humongous shark named The Great Booga. You must find a way to rescue the island's famous scientist, Professor Hammerhead, from Castaway Island, which is being guarded by the Great Booga himself! Time Tangled Island Time Tangled Island '''is the third island on Poptropica. A glitch in a time machine jumbled up important items in the past causing a chain of events that leads to Armageddon. You must travel back in time and restore the items to ensure the safety of the future. 24 Carrot Island '''24 Carrot Island is the fourth island on Poptropica. Carrots are vanishing from the island, causing the economy to slowly start falling apart. Deep underground, there is a conspiracy going on that may explain the mysterious disappearances. Can you venture into the underground and uncover Dr. Hare's evil plan? Super Power Island Super Power Island is the fifth island on Poptropica. A radioactive meteorite has crashed into the county prison, giving five notorious criminals superpowers of untold proportions. To restore order to the island, you must defeat the super villains and save the day! Spy Island Spy Island is the sixth island on Poptropica. The Bald and Dangerous organization has launched a satellite into space and plans to remove every Poptropican's hair! You will have to join a secret spy organization run by a man named Director D and find a way to stop these dastardly villains! But on this island of evil plots and conspiracy, who can you trust? Nabooti Island Big Nate Island Astro Knights Island Counterfeit Island Reality TV Island Mythology Island Skullduggery Island Steamworks Island Great Pumpkin Island Cryptids Island Wild West Island Wimpy Wonderland Island Red Dragon Island Shrink Ray Island Mystery Train Island Game Show Island Ghost Story Island S.O.S Island Vampire's Curse Island Twisted Thicket Island Poptropolis Games Island 2013 Wimpy Boardwalk Island Lunar Colony Island Super Villain Island Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Zomberry Island Night Watch Island Back Lot Island Virus Hunter Island Mocktropica Island Monster Carnival Island Survival Island Mission Atlantis Island PoptropiCon Island Arabian Nights Island Gallery Firstten10.png Firstten9.png Firstten8.png Firstten7.png Firstten6.png Firstten5.png Firstten4.png Firstten3.png Firstten2.png Firstten1.png RoughFang.jpg Poptropicanman.jpg Poptropicaguy.jpg The undertaker.jpg Shifty Owl.jpg TinyBite.jpg Shan.poptropican.jpg PoptropicanFS.jpg .jpg Poptropican Super Hawk.jpg|Super Hawk golden_storm.jpg|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ice_Jounior Poptropican Zippy Eel.jpg Tough Lizard.jpg|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ice_Jounior Shaky_gamer.jpg|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ice_Jounior red_wolf.jpg|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ice_Jounior nice_tooth.jpg|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ice_Jounior Whitesnowball.png PoPtRoPicA.jpg Sleepy Runner(Chinese Canadian) .jpg Poptropican.jpg Silver Flame 2.jpg|Silver Flame OrangeDRagooon.jpg|Orange Dragon poptropican39.jpg|Giant Bubbles Shaky Spider.png Perfect fish.PNG|Perfect fish|link=http://poptropican.wikia.com/index.php?title=Perfect%20fish&action=edit&useFormat=1 Shaky Biker.jpg|Shaky Biker RoughCloud.png|Rough Cloud happyleopard.PNG Other Wikia Pages This section of the Poptropican Page is what other poptropicans can do. *Common Rooms *Multiplayer games Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Creatures Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropica Store Category:Villains Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Poptropicans Category:Poptropica Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Main Characters Category:Poptropolis Tribes Category:Mocktropica Island Category:Poptropica Forgotten Islands Category:Monster Carnival Island Category:Haunted House Category:Legendary Swords Category:Mini-Islands Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Survival Island Category:Mission Atlantis Island Category:PoptropiCon Island Category:Islands